Oddo Kalmar
Oddo Kalmar is a disgruntled peasant from the River Village in Central. He is a former Central Sergeant-at-arms, now retired. He suffered major wounds to the chest and torso at the Battle of Holland, causing him to damage his lungs, along with losing an eye. Due to this, he has trouble breathing. Deemed unfit to work, his daughter, Evelyn looks after him. Biography Early Life Oddo was born in the River Village in 311 PD to middle-class merchants who cared very little for him. Oddo, not being intellectually gifted, was neglected by his parents who favoured his older siblings. Oddo was instead gifted in the art of swordplay, as discovered when a local nobleman took him on. As a child, he trained with the nobleman and his retainers, believing he'd one day become a knight. One day, word came that the nobleman and his house were massacred while enjoying a meal at the River Village and that Oddo had to leave quickly. Oddo's parents cared little for how their son acted, so they packed him his lunch and a sleeping bag and sent him on his way. Central Castletown At the age of 16, Oddo found work as a carpenter. Renting out a small room in one of the many back allies of the Castletown, owning little more than the clothes on his back and his woodworking tools. Among the gangs and criminals of Central, he had the reputation of a respectable fellow, who never involved himself with them. The most he'd ever get involved would be taking out a loan to pay rent when times were rough, which he'd rarely ever pay back. He was constantly bullied to the age of 24 until he joined up with the Central Army. Due to his previous training and bulky stature, he fit in well. Escaping his debt and miserable life, Oddo remarked the days in the army were, "The best in his life." Central Army As a levy in the Central Army, he was complimented by his superiors for the way he always followed orders, no matter what the cost was. He had a sense of duty to the King and the Kingdom, as the Kingdom was what kept a roof over his head and made sure he didn't starve to death. Gifted with a sword, especially the Zweihander, he was commended for service by the army. Eventually rising to the rank of Sergeant-at-arms, his battle skill was matched only by those above him. Not only this, he had an affair with one of the Royal Servants. The woman bore his child, Evelyn Kalmar. The servant looked after him, but Evelyn remained a burden for Oddo. Oddo loved her, but couldn't manage to raise a child as well as serving in the Army, so she was dumped on the doorstep of one of Oddo's friends, an exiled Easterner named Hiowan Yei. Hiowan made sure Evelyn knew about her father, and Oddo would visit when he had off time. Evelyn eventually grew to adulthood while Oddo was finishing his service. The Battle of Holland destroyed his career, him being wounded and judged unable to serve. He settled back down, his daughter occasionally sending money his way so he can pay for basic necessities.